


Ribbons And Bows

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [45]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morn and Willow gives herself to her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons And Bows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on December 17, 1998 as one of several holiday interludes written well before the main storyline caught up, and for a friend's birthday.

It was midnight on Christmas Eve--or did that make it Christmas Day--and a knock came on the French doors. Smiling, Willow opened the door for her lover.

Spike gaped. Standing in the light of several candles, Willow stood wrapped in strategically placed red and green ribbon with bows attached to three points.

"Merry Christmas," she said in a sultry voice.

He gaped some more until finally she took his arm and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him. The cold night air had pushed two of the bows out farther from her shivering body.

"Luv?" he finally managed to say, his tongue thick with intense lust. "Neither of us celebrates Christmas."

"And we're not...not really. It's just, all I could find at the store tonight was red and green."

"What are we celebrating?" He began to remove his clothes, slowly, his eyes never leaving the pale skin peeking between the ribbons.

"A friend of mine's birthday is today and she rarely gets the attention that a birthday deserves, so I told her we'd have a little fun for her."

"By 'have a little fun' you mean fuck ourselves stupid?" he asked, with a grin.

Willow grinned back and licked her lips, then lowered her eyes to his crotch as he undid the buttons on his jeans and peeled them off, leaving him naked, little Spike thrusting into the air. "So...come unwrap the package," she said, opening her arms wide.

"A bit at a time, luv," he replied with a devilish glint to his eye. "Lay down on your back."

Careful to not pull any of the ribbons loose, Willow obeyed, then gasped as they tightened across her breasts. One running vertically from her belly button down between her legs and up her back, pulled tight as well, slipping between her moistening labia.

Spike crawled onto the bed, nudging her thighs apart so that he could kneel between them. "You couldn't have done this all by yourself."

"No...Cordy helped."

"Ah, the Queen of Bondage."

"Yeah, they're a little tighter than I thought..." Willow gasped as he pulled the bow off her clit. It had been attached to the ribbon, but still managed to pull a few of her tender curls free.

Grinning, Spike looked down at her flushed face, her sparkling eyes. Seeing a few lengths of ribbon on the bedside table, he reached for one. It looked just long enough. "She didn't finish the job." Lifting Willow's head, Spike quickly tied the ribbon over her lips. Taking the bow, he stuck it right over her mouth.

Lust roared to life in Willow and she squirmed, reaching for him. Spike ignored her hands and reached down to move the ribbon between her legs aside just enough. Settling over her, he thrust his cock inside her sopping passage, filling her to the hilt.

Willow yelled against the ribbon and bucked her hips up. He wasn't touching her anywhere, except for his cock deep inside her and the brush of his hips against her inner thighs. It was so erotic to her and she felt passion swirl through her. Her nipples hardened even farther and she began to pant, soaking the ribbon in her mouth.

Spike thrust hard, at a smooth pace, feeling her muscles contract around his cock and squeeze as she moved against him, desperately trying to hold him to her. After a few minutes, he grunted in pleasure and pulled out of her.

"Nhhhh," she whined, grabbing his arms.

Face impassive, though inside he was a churning mess of lust, Spike turned her onto her stomach. "On your hands and knees...now," he ordered when she didn't obey quickly enough.

Panting harder, Willow raised herself, feeling the ribbon slide between her ass cheeks and rub the sensitive skin.

Spreading her legs, Spike impaled her with his cock and pounded into her. Willow slammed back against him, moaning at the friction of the ribbons rubbing over her body.

One of his hands found the ribbon over her clit and he began to pull it back and forth, making her squirm. The other hand reached higher and yanked one of the bows from her nipple, replacing it with his fingers and pinching hard.

Shrieking, Willow tried to press herself against his fingers and his cock, frustrated that she was unable to do all three at the same time. "Spike," she wailed against the ribbon, begging him to bring her to climax.

Grinning evilly, Spike ran his hands over her glistening body and grabbed her hips, jerking her hard against his pelvis and making her squirm, her whole body trembling and heaving before his eyes. Concentrating, he slowed his thrusts, leaving her hanging on the edge of a climax.

"Nooooo..."

Listening to her wail, Spike pulled his cock free and saw that it was glistening with her secretions. Lowering her hips, he repositioned himself, then tore the ribbon that ran between her cheeks. Spreading them wide, he forced his cock past the ring of muscles into her ass.

Willow bucked and shook in unfulfilled lust as he took her hard and fast in the ass, filling and stretching her tight passage until she whimpered in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Digging her fingers into the bedding, she tried to lower herself farther to get friction on her throbbing clit.

Spike jerked her back up. "No," he grunted, thrusting faster.

"Bastard," she whined, biting into the ribbon in her mouth in frustration.

"Willow," he threatened in a silky voice, then pulled out of her suddenly. Flipping her back over onto her back, he grinned down at her heaving breasts, her red face, her frustrated, angry eyes. Crawling up her body, he straddled her head and tore the ribbon and bow away from her mouth.

"Make me co..." her angry demands were silenced by his hard cock sliding between her lips. Immediately she sucked hard, flicking her tongue over his sensitive glans.

Spike grabbed the headboard and felt his control slip away. Grunting her name, he thrust deep and exploded, filling her mouth with his emission.

Willow swallowed quickly, gasping for breath as he pulled his still hard cock from her. Reaching up, she shoved him off of her and he collapsed beside her, shuddering in pleasure. "You son of a..." This time her tirade was cut short by his lips on hers as he kissed her deeply.

Pulling her squirming, hot body against his, Spike slid his fingers down her body and between her legs. He began to rub her puffy clit and heard her gasp into his mouth. She pressed against his hand, then flung her head back, harsh pants exploding from her lips.

Lowering his mouth, he caught the final bow with his teeth and tugged it away from her erect nipple. Tossing the bow aside, he engulfed her breast in his mouth, running his tongue around the nubbin until she moaned his name and clutched his shoulder.

Moving his mouth lower and sliding down the bed, Spike rolled Willow onto her back and ran butterfly kisses over her trembling stomach and thighs, then lowered his tongue to her clit. At his cold lick, she nearly jumped out of her skin, bucking against his mouth. Fastening his lips around the throbbing bit of flesh, Spike sucked and nibbled.

Arching up, Willow flung her head back and wrapped her legs around his shoulders, her whole body aflame with need. As her body began to quake, she began to beg. "Bite me, please."

Feeling the tremors starting beneath his mouth, Spike turned his head and bit deeply into her inner thigh. Gasping his name, Willow exploded into orgasm, her body jerking in release as he erotically drained her blood.

Tasting the hot blood flowing over his tongue and down his throat, Spike slid his fangs free, then lowered his mouth to lap at her wet pussy, his teeth delicately scraping her tender skin, cleaning her as she began to relax.

Finally, he raised up and leaned over her, looking into her glistening eyes.

Meeting his yellow eyes, Willow raised one trembling hand and caressed the ridges on his brow, feeling the ragged flesh of the scar, the coarser texture of his skin. Smiling, she lifted her head and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, William."

Spike's face shifted as they kissed and he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him and cradling her head on his shoulder. "I love you, too, for all eternity."

End


End file.
